


only wanting contact

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Injury Recovery, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Prompt fills for various types of platonic/romantic touches.pekomikan 1kaemaki 2/3





	1. peko/mikan, rubbing circles into back

Peko has sustained worse injuries than a twisted ankle. Peko has been shot, been stabbed, has cracked two ribs and dislocated one shoulder. She's always received treatment from the Kuzuryuu family's private doctor in near-silence and the quiet understanding that she needed to be more careful, girl, or risk being thrown back on the street she came from. So when she rolls her ankle as ungracefully as possible in front of her entire class, she's in no way prepared for half of them yelling in concern for her. Especially not Mikan, who leaps out of her seat and is at Peko's side in seconds with a first-aid kit in hand.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asks, her perpetually worried face now hinting at something like determination.

"I'm fine. It feels like a sprain."

"Th-that's not fine! Please come with me so we can have it treated!"

Peko considers her options. She can't perform her duties as requested if she isn't in top form, but she's wary about leaving Fuyuhiko, especially when she doesn't know where Mikan intends to take her. She could quietly sit, nursing the pain shooting up her leg for the rest of the school day, and wrap up her ankle once she gets back to her dorm. She has suffered worse.

"My family has a doctor," Peko says.

"Umm, but... wouldn't it be a lot of trouble to send you home just for a sprain...?"

Mikan has a point, though Peko doubts she's aware of how right she is. There's no point in trying to refuse any further, despite her worries—Mikan is too persistent. Fuyuhiko can hold his own for a short time if need be, and Peko doubts that the need will be. "Very well. I'll be in your care, then."

"Um, yes!" Mikan squeaks. "Please put your arm over my shoulder and I'll help you walk to the nurse's office!"

The walk is slow, with Peko limping along on Mikan's support until they arrive. Peko resigns herself to sitting quietly in a chair by the examination table while Mikan chatters nervously about Peko's injury with the on-duty nurse.

"Um, Pekoyama-san! Please take this!" Mikan says suddenly, holding out an ice pack to Peko.

"Thank you." Peko presses it to her ankle. It doesn't do much for her immediately, but it's cold. She supposes that's worth something.

"L-like I thought, um, you shouldn't really put any pressure on your foot for a while... If it's not too much trouble, could you please come with me to my room? I have crutches that you can use i-if you'd like..."

"I appreciate it," Peko says. "But if I am to follow your orders, wouldn't it be easier for you to bring them back here?"

Mikan yelps. "A-ah! You're absolutely right, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I-I-I'll do anything!"

Peko tries to make her face soft to not scare Mikan any further. "It's alright. I'll just wait here for now. ...Thank you, Tsumiki-san."

  
Peko resents being injured. This is nothing compared to wounds she's endured in the past, and yet Mikan is doting on her as if she's lost a limb. She's by Peko's side, blubbering about torn muscle tissue, if Peko even thinks about touching her shinai. She insists on Peko using the crutches, despite Peko's insistence otherwise. She waits around after class to make sure Peko gets back to the dorms safely and checks to make sure Peko is elevating her injured leg at least twice a day.

Peko hates it. She feels weak, singled out, childish. If only Mikan knew what Peko's life outside of Hope's Peak was like, she might reconsider. A sword must remain sharp, or else be thrown away.

Yet, by a stroke of luck or Mikan's care, Peko heals within the week. There's still a bit of pain when she walks, but not enough to slow her down, and Mikan finally lets her relinquish the crutches.

Peko's sitting in her room thinking about nothing when a timid knock on the door breaks her out of her trance. As she'd expected, Mikan stands there, hands folded and trembling.

"U-ummm... Pekoyama-san... Please pardon my i-intrusion, I just wanted to see i-if I could help you any more..."

Peko blinks. Mikan does not have anything of interest, but refusing her would be seen as harsh, cold, and Peko cannot reveal her status as a harsh, cold weapon. She supposes it couldn't hurt to let her in just one more time. She nods, stepping back to allow Mikan to enter the room. "What is it?" she asks after a moment, unsure of how to proceed.

Mikan looks like she might cry, more so than usual. "Um... C-can I do anything else for you? I'm really good at... um, lots of things... I could rub your back or your feet... Umm... I can imitate a pig eating at its trough if i-it would make you happy, or I c-can take off my clothes and—"

"Tsumiki-san, that isn't necessary," Peko says, alarmed.

Mikan begins to sputter. "I-if you don't want me around it's okay! I just w-want to help out if I can! Please forgive me for being so rude!" she says, bowing so deeply Peko's impressed that she doesn't fall over.

"You haven't been rude." Peko calculates the information Mikan's just unintentionally given her: she shares Peko's same need to be needed, albeit in a different way.

Hm. 

"My shoulders are a bit sore," Peko says after a moment.

"O-okay! I'll massage them straight away! Please sit down!" Mikan's quickly at Peko's side once more, reaching out to place her hands on Peko's shoulders.

It does feel good, Peko supposes. Mikan works her thumbs into Peko's back, rubbing circles into the strained muscles. Peko winces when Mikan hits a particularly sore spot, but she hides it well. Years of practice have honed her skills in hiding even the worst of pain, but it's no match for Mikan's hypersensitivity towards others.

"Aah, um, are you okay, Pekoyama-san...?"

"I'm fine. ...Thank you, Tsumiki-san." She pauses a moment. "Please continue. You're doing well." The praise feels foreign in her mouth, but it makes Mikan squeak in what Peko thinks might be delight.

And in the morning, Peko's more refreshed than she's felt in a long, long time.


	2. kaede/maki, kiss on the hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get those bomb ass beta designs

The dull roar of the crowd only slightly grates on Maki's ears as she enters the theatre. She hadn't expected that this many people would be here to see some community-theatre play, but then again, she supposes not everyone's idea of a good time is quietly staying at home. If someone had told her even two months ago that she'd be attending such an event she would've scoffed at the thought.   


Maki's only here for her girlfriend, after all. She has no interest in this play; she barely even knows what it's supposed to be about. But Kaede is providing the piano accompaniment, and Maki promised she'd go to at least one performance. ("As long as it's not a musical," she'd said. "I don't know if I can deal with two hours of singing and dancing." And Kaede had laughed and assured her that it wasn't a musical, just a regular straight play, but with piano.)

"Maki! You're here!" Kaede waves as she jogs up the aisle to where Maki's standing. Almost immediately the noise of the crowd melts away, and there's only Kaede in front of her with that lovely charming smile on her face and that goddamn awful fedora on her head. "You look really nice."

"Thanks." Admittedly, with her striped button-up and high heels and bright red skirt, Maki is probably the most dressed-up person in the theatre besides the actors. But her self consciousness is eased by Kaede's compliment, relaxing her just the slightest bit.

"I thought I saw you getting popcorn, but by the time I got through you disappeared."

Maki starts to play with her hair, idly twisting it around her fingers. "I decided I didn't want any."

"That's fair. I need to go back soon, it's almost time… Hey, you should sit on the right side, that way you can see me. I'll be right there," and Kaede turns and points to the baby grand piano in front of the stage as if she'd be anywhere else, and Maki finds her heart swelling in her chest at how stupid and cute and endearing Kaede is.   


Before her common sense or shame can stop her, Maki reaches out and takes Kaede's hand in her own. Gently, she brings it up to her lips, pressing a lingering kiss to Kaede's knuckle. "For good luck," Maki mutters, watching Kaede's eyes widen before her.   


"Thank you, Maki!" Kaede beams, drawing her hand up to her chest, over her heart, when Maki lets it go. "I love you! See you soon!"   


Maki inhales sharply. "L-love you too," she says, her face reddening despite her efforts otherwise.   


Kaede smiles and gives a little wave with her kissed hand before heading back towards the stage. Maki puffs out her cheeks for a moment before finding her way to a seat—on the right side of the theatre, so Kaede's within her sights. She's sure that even if the play is unremarkable, Kaede will make it worthwhile in her own way. She always does.   



	3. kaede/maki, kiss on the forehead/brushing hair out of face

Maki wakes to an unfamiliar dark room and the weight of something heavy across her, and her first instinct is to panic. Is she trapped, or—no, she realizes, heart pounding in her ears. Kaede, she's in Kaede's apartment, she'd stayed over and fallen asleep in Kaede's bed. She reminds herself that there's no danger, that Kaede has no intention to hurt her. Even if she did, Kaede is at her softest, her most vulnerable; she's fast asleep with her arm around Maki's waist.

Her warm breath tickles the back of Maki's neck, and Maki shivers.

Maki tries her hardest to relax. Old habits die hard, after all. She's unused to this much physical contact, especially since Kaede usually asks before even briefly touching Maki. She supposes that Kaede must cuddle with her blankets or stuffed animals when sleeping alone, and unconsciously chose Maki instead.

Feeling loved is... new to Maki. Very new. She doesn't know what to do with the feeling blossoming in her heart. She could easily get out from under Kaede's grip, but that might wake Kaede up, and Maki has no intention of making this difficult. Besides, it _is_ comfortable.

Carefully, Maki rolls over, making sure not to displace Kaede. Her eyes have adjusted to the dim moonlight, so she can make out the features of Kaede's pretty face, the way her shoulders curve smoothly into her collarbones, the blonde hair spilling over the mattress. Before she can stop herself, she presses her lips to Kaede's forehead, giving her a gentle kiss.

Kaede doesn't stir. _Good,_ Maki thinks, her face heating up at her impulsive display of tenderness. She lets herself be still and calm, and soon she's asleep once again.   
  


  
Kaede wakes to the palest of early morning light, the blankets heavy on top of her and a familiar warmth at her side. She yawns, half-consciously turning herself over to be closer to the heat radiating from Maki's sleeping body. Her bare legs brush up against Maki's under the blankets, and everything is right and good.

"Good morning," she whispers to Maki. Maki doesn't respond, save for her quiet breathing. Her long hair flutters in front of her face with each exhale, and Kaede gently smoothes it away from her face. Kaede loves Maki's hair—she could probably delight in having it in her hands forever, so soft and silky and smelling faintly of the apple blossom shampoo Maki uses. Maki usually sleeps with it tied in a ponytail, but by the morning more than a few strands have escaped.

What a beautiful sight, though. Kaede's nearly beside herself over simply waking up next to the girl she loves.

Kaede is content to lazily continue stroking Maki's hair until her girlfriend wakes, or until she herself falls back asleep. Either way, it doesn't matter. They're both warm, curled up together, and—Kaede hopes—happy.


End file.
